


Everything is going to be okay

by MIA777



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Love, M/M, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIA777/pseuds/MIA777
Summary: When eventually everything in their lives is going to be good.





	Everything is going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched the show and it was just too much pain and violence for me, all that drama, so I wanted something lovely and domestic for the characters. Oh and I just hate the idea that little Charlie is going to grow up without his mother, moreover I like a lot the idea of Alfie and Tommy together. So, as usual, I'm sorry for mistakes of any sort( there are a lot), I'm still working on my English.  
> Have a great time reading this, I think many of Peacky Blinders viewers need some love.

Mr. Solomons. Alfie Solomons.  
No one ever respected Jews, and he forced them to respect them. He always was proud of who he is, never ashamed. That's why he made a deal with Shelby Company Limited many years ago. Because of Tommy, because of an agile gipsy boy, who remember his routes. Alfie is too bloody loud, his stories are long and not understandable, his voice is too unstable, his temper is uncontrollable and obviously he is a mystery. And still the main question is, is Mr. Solomons genius or a madman? Maybe both in the same proportion. People never had a chance to understand Solomons, because he never wanted them know what he is going to do next. Or maybe he didn't know that even himself. Unpredictable, people used to say, quietly. Mad, people say even quieter. No point to deny it, he's a little bit mental, because in a business like that, who wouldn't be? No family left, always no people who can be named as a friends. No one to talk to, no one to trust. He has dogs, honest and fair, with huge warm eyes. That always was enough.  
Tomas Shelby made his way up from almost nothing, gipsy boy, who could imagine how high he would get? But he is here now, king of the all fucking smoky and dirty Birmingham, driving around in luxury cars and living in massive mansion, fancy dressed and everything. Funny, he has all that money and power, but all that except his family is shit. And mostly his family turned from him, so only shit left. His wife is dead because of him. He can't sleep because of the memories. He drink and smoke even more than usual.  
Things get worse after war. He trying to hide his own struggles under the business deals, calm face and emotionless penetrating gaze, but the only one he tries to fool with all these tricks is himself. He's lost. He's alone. The only one thing in the entire world that keeps him alive is Charlie, his little boy, his own world. And he knows that he should get through this, for his son. He never going to be like his own father. He never going to leave him on his own. Never.

Alfie and Tommy are different, but they both share same thing- they both share fear of being alone with their own thoughts. Alfie was used to work at night a lot in his office in bakery, in London, Tommy used to spend his nighttime in office of Shelby Company Limited factory in Birmingham. Drinking, or fucking women for a generous amount of money. Or pointlessly trying to sleep, turning under the blankets desperately, trying to catch something but nightmare.  
So time passes and they stayed with each other for more time, just to not get mad, they used to say themselves, for nights and weekends, and holidays. Tomas trust Alfie by no means, even the most precious thing in his life. And Alfie love to play with Charlie, he love Tommy's small copy, clever little thing he is, and Charlie love Alfie's beard and hat, and strange accent. Despite how brutal Alfie looks, Charlie love him, that's obvious. Kids always feel the truth, aren't they? And who can say that Alfie can be that gentle, it's just unimaginable and totally unexpected. He is known as a rough, brutal and dangerous businessman from London, no one ever imagine him playing with his friends son in a living room, with colourful toys, on a fluffy Persian carpet. Tommy love to watch how gentle Alfie is with his son and he will never admit it, but the sign of them two is adorable and heartwarming, even for Tommy's frozen heart. But when the night falls everything changes. Charlie is peacefully asleep in his bed, and his father is awake, far more time now with a company. They drink whiskey and talk. Sometimes they sit in the quiet room in the middle of the night, in pleasant silence. Alfie rarely can be quite. Tommy rarely speaks. Sometimes Tommy told stories about the war and tunnels, and about Grace, and about this girl before the war. And he spoke about his childhood, and about his mother. Alfie listens, every single word. He rarely is quite and Tommy rarely speak. He knows that story because he lives it himself. And he knows this emptiness that never goes away.

 

Tommy see nightmares, Alfie is snoring. Both learned that and both of them doesn't mind. In one of the night like that Alfie heard screaming. In the next second he was in front of Tommy's bedroom door, it was unlocked. Alfie opened the door and pointed out his gun. Tommy was screaming and shaking, desperately gasping for air on his large bed. Alfie threw his gun on a floor and something inside him unexpectedly snapped with a sign of Tommy's suffering. And Alfie was immediately right next to him on the bed, holding Tommy with his large strong hands and saying it's alright, that he is here and it's just a nightmare. Tommy's ocean-blue gaze was unfocused at first, his breathing irregular, he was still shaking and his cheeks was a little wet with salty tears. Heart was beating so fast, Alfie could feel that mad beating under his palms, holding Tommy's tender frame. In other second he thought that right now Tommy is going to fucking kill him, never talk to him again and send him to bloody hell, but despite all that he just buried himself in Alfie's body, breathing in Alfie's neck, producing sharp inhales and exhales, wet tears run down Alfie's bare chest. They sat like that for a long while, without words. And when nigh was going to change into grey Birmingham morning the first weak world was "Stay" from Tommy, but Alfie wasn't going anywhere even if he was asked to.

 

Alfie is slightly snoring, Tommy admitted that in the afternoon, when he watched Alfie's face covered in freckles on other side of the bed, the specific place belonged to Grace someday. Large hand possessively lied on Tommy's chest, strong and reassuring. Strange feeling, that what it is. Strange, but not unwelcome. Since that night many basic things changed in their lives. Like come home to each other without a warning, staying in each other's company for as long as possible. Like talking for hours on a phone while they are apart, one in Birmingham and another one in London. Like Charlie started to call Alfie 'dad'. Like sharing a bed. Tommy sleep mostly well since that night, he has to admit to himself that decision to let Alfie in his life was one of the best he ever made. He love Alfie's rich voice, his endless stories, his beard, and his honey eyes, as honest as dogs eyes, he love his presence and he love to kiss Alfie's lips, and love to touch his bare skin. Tommy was always cold at night, no matter how many duvets he had, but now Alfie's huge and strong body warms his cold bones up, his muscular hand reassuringly holds him close, silent gesture that makes him believe that everything is going to be okay. They rarely discuss that thing between them, but they both are sure that it's going to be okay.

' Dad! Daddy!' Little Charlie is running toward Tommy and Alfie, who are quietly sitting in the yard, drinking tea and relaxing under the sun, enjoying rare for Britain beautiful sunny day. They both turned their heads to look at a little mess of a child, Charlie is smiling and looking at two men with eyes full of this special child love, the most naive and true love of all. Tommy smiled at a sign of his small son, and when he saw this huge and heartbreaking smile on Alfie's face his heart nearly stops, because it was just too bloody much to take. It's unbearable to watch Alfie smiling like that to his son. Tommy want to spend the rest of his life like this, to watch Charlie smiling and Alfie smiling even wider, no guns, no blood, no deaths, just sun in the blue sky and birdsongs and this heavenly calmness down in his soul, the knowledge that everything is going to be okay, especially when Charlie jumped on Alfie's lap, comforting himself in his strong embrace, hugging Alfie and hiding in his arms for a second. Tommy understand, sometimes he need that second with Alfie as well. Then Charlie started to enthusiastically speak, small hands flying in the air, such an emotional kid he is.

' I saw a huge butterfly, daddy, huuuge one, with big wings, it has black dots on it, like the giraffe or the leopard or cheetah, it is so beautifuuul daddy! '

' And you don't caught it don't you, clever boy? ' Tommy asked, knowing the answer. Charlie is such a lovely child, he will never hurt even a fly.

' Dad told me that you should never hurt someone small and fragile.' He said it not just like a number of meaningless words, he said it with full understanding of the sense.

' Dad is a true gentleman! ' Charlie is smiling and looking at Alfie with affection. Dad, every time Charlie calls Alfie 'Dad' cause hopeless smile on Tommy's lips.

' Your dad is, and also wise.' Tommy mean it. Also handsome, gentle, kind and so on and on and on. Alfie looked at him with a warm expression on his feathers, placing his hand on Tommy's knee, squeezing it gently with his fingers.

' Hey little Charlie boy, do you want to see more butterflies?' Alfie now has Charlie's full attention, it seems like child is holding his breath.

'See that lilies near the fountain?' This is Tommy who is pointing at a flowers with his finger, so Charlie is looking wide-eyed at him, waiting for the biggest secret in the universe to be revealed.

' There are plenty of those here. Have a look, boy.' Alfie smiled to a child, patting his head, who is already running towards a fountain. Both of them still smiling, watching the kid.

' Sometimes I think he's yours, Alfie.' Tommy really think that all this energy and endless rumbling of his son is more to do with Alfie, not him.

' Indeed he's mine, love.' Alfie's hand on Tommy's knee is caressing, drawing small circles, and he turned his head from the kid to Tommy, still this gentleness in his honey eyes. Tommy smiled at him, brighter than he ever smiled in his life.

 

Birds are singing different songs, sun is touching their skin, the grass under their feet is green and full of life, their child is watching butterflies near a fountain of their home. Their home, for both of them. There is no place to bad things anymore, only for good ones. Maybe it's because of the sun, or maybe because of the birdsongs, or because of Charlie's butterflies exploration, Tommy is not sure. But when Alfie's looking at him like that he knows that everything is going to be okay.


End file.
